


Поговорим?

by minty_mix



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: У Энакина пиздец по всем фронтам, и домой ему совершенно не хочется даже не потому, что там жарко, душно, невыносимо (нужное подчеркнуть), а потому, что там Оби-Ван.





	Поговорим?

Лето в этом году, кажется, решает свести Энакина с ума. На улице жарко и душно, ветер выглядит роскошью, которую не может позволить себе никто — только кондиционеры в домах и спасают от невыносимо горячего воздуха. Энакин любит тепло, любит теплую погоду, но это выше даже его сил. У него кондиционера нет, а потому он большую часть времени проводит не дома. Все-таки на улице переносить жару проще: там есть тень и простор, там можно спрятаться от удушливой жары. Дома так не получается. Он часто гуляет, подолгу сидит у залива, наслаждаясь теми редкими мгновениями прохлады, когда от воды дует легкий ветерок. Это ему даже нравится: он проводит наедине с собой целые часы, его никто не трогает, а о таком некоторые могут только мечтать. Вот только и не нужен он никому, но это уже другая сторона медали.

Дома все еще хуже. В несколько раз. Там жарко, там нагревшиеся за день стены. Там сессия, к которой готовиться удается только по ночам, когда духота спадает и становится возможно хотя бы просто дышать. Энакин, уходя из дома утром, ставит в морозилку несколько бутылок чая или кофе, чтобы к вечеру, когда он вернется, можно было пить что-то холодное — ледяное даже — и спасаться от жары еще и так. Из прочитанных билетов в голове остается целое восхитительное ничего, такое гулкое и неприятное, что Энакин, кажется, чувствует его каждой клеточкой души. Видит его, закрывая глаза. Сейчас он, наверное, мог бы описать, каково отчаяние на цвет. Оно серое, ближе к черному, и размытое по краям, потому что неопределенность, которую оно несет с собой, не желает скрываться или прятаться. Она выставляет себя напоказ, подчеркивает свои недостатки, закрывая ими достоинства, и гордится тем, насколько она неприятна. Энакину от этого плохо. Энакина достала сессия, Энакин не вывозит совершенно ничего. 

У Энакина пиздец по всем фронтам, и домой ему совершенно не хочется даже не потому, что там жарко, душно, невыносимо (нужное подчеркнуть), а потому, что там Оби-Ван.

Иногда ему кажется, что жарко ему вовсе не из-за погоды. И хотя за то время, что они живут вместе, давно пора было бы привыкнуть к тому, что Энакин живет не один, он все равно каждый раз задумывается над этим и впадает в легкую панику. Потому что он влюблен. Потому что выдавать себя не хочется. Потому что страшно до жути.

Смешно. Они с Оби-Ваном снимают квартиру вместе уже пару лет и за этого время успели друг к другу привыкнуть. Они знакомы давно, еще с тех времен, когда Энакин был школьником, а Оби-Ван — старым знакомым его матери. Он всегда нравился Энакину, его спокойствие и рассудительность, его уверенный тон голоса, добрый и понимающий взгляд. Энакин знал, что Оби-Ван хороший, все в нем об этом говорило, а потому, когда тот обмолвился, что ищет человека, с которым можно было бы снимать квартиру на двоих, Энакин с радостью выдвинул свою кандидатуру. Он тоже искал жилье, а Оби-Ван казался надежным и подходящим вариантом для соседа. 

Это было давно, но кажется, что совсем недавно. Первый год все было хорошо. Они присматривались друг к другу, теперь уже не как друзья, а как соседи, учились жить вместе, делили обязанности по дому на двоих и по вечерам курили на балконе, когда Оби-Ван возвращался с работы, а Энакин — с учебы. Время текло медленно, будто стараясь закристаллизировать эти уютные моменты в голове Энакина, выжечь их на подкорке, чтобы тот запомнил их навсегда.

А через год Энакина шарахнуло открытием, о котором он, видит бог, никого не просил. От которого с радостью бы отказался и о котором, уж тем более, не мечтал. Просто однажды, привычно стоя с Оби-Ваном на балконе, он понял, что влюблен. В него. В своего соседа по квартире. В своего давнего знакомого. В человека, в которого грех было не влюбиться, но делать этого все равно не стоило.

Он тогда спешно докурил и почти сбежал к себе, сославшись на усталость и головную боль. Оби-Ван только сочувственно покачал головой, потрепал по плечу и пожелал спокойной ночи. Вот только та ночь была далека от этого определения. Энакин не спал до утра, ворочаясь в постели и варясь в собственных мыслях. Теперь все, казалось, встало на свои места — и его смущение при виде Оби-Вана, и то, как он для него старался, и даже — банально — то, что в последнее время Энакин засматривался на него, не желая признавать, что это тревожный звоночек.

И все это тянется уже который месяц. Энакин Оби-Вану, конечно, ничего не сказал. Зачем? Он надеялся — и надеется до сих пор — что это пройдет, что он перерастет это чувство, повзрослеет и перестанет глупить. Вот только время идет, а легче совершенно не становится. А тут еще эта сессия и жара — видимо, мироздание решило добить его окончательно.

Энакин знает, что не признается. Смысл? Ему и без этого есть чем заниматься, а Оби-Вану его признание явно не нужно. У того сейчас тоже завал: он почти что ночует на работе, приходя домой на несколько часов ночью. У него свои заботы, куда ему еще детская привязанность Энакина? У него своя жизнь, и Энакину сейчас места в ней почти нет.

Они теперь даже разговаривают редко. Времени нет ни у одного из них, Энакин по уши в билетах и конспектах, Оби-Ван просто редко бывает дома подолгу. Это, честно говоря, убивает похлеще жары. Энакин буквально чувствует — видит, как выглядит то самое отчаяние, — как они отдаляются друг от друга. Раньше они много говорили, иногда, по выходным, готовили что-то вместе. По вечерам могли посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, купив пару бутылок пива и заказав пиццу. Теперь всего этого нет, и Энакину немного не по себе. Между ними теперь все больше недосказанности, каких-то историй, которые нужно обязательно рассказать, но на которые никак не находится времени. Между ними сейчас слишком много «потом, некогда, устал». 

И — самое ужасное — почти всегда это говорит Энакин. Он действительно устает, это не вранье и не попытки отвязаться — кто бы вообще решил отвязываться от человека, в которого влюблен, когда выпадает возможность провести с ним больше времени? Но эта необходимость все откладывать на потом просто выводит Энакина из себя. Он скучает по Оби-Вану, и чувство вины за то, что он рушит все собственными же руками, буквально пожирает его изнутри. Но что он может, если сессия не ждет?

Хотя, конечно, все это жутко нелогично. Ну, Энакин так думает. На дворе ночь, и вместо того, чтобы учить или на крайний случай спать, он сидит и размышляет о том, как докатился до жизни такой. Сильно много думать Энакин не любит, но иногда — как сегодня — накатывало, и ничего поделать с этим не получалось.

Он встает с кровати, решая взять сигареты и пойти на балкон, но когда Вселенная — в его-то случае — упускала возможность сделать все чуточку хуже? Правильно. Никогда. А потому оказывается, что сигареты кончились, а купить новую пачку, когда ехал с зачета, он попросту забыл. 

В общем-то, все не так страшно. Он может занять сигарету у Оби-Вана, а потом вернуть. Ему иногда приходится так делать, потому что он постоянно забывает обо всем, а Оби-Ван совершенно не против помочь ему.

Поэтому он спокойно идет на балкон, где лежат сигареты Оби-Вана, уверенный, что тот уже давно спит. Он сегодня вернулся рано и почти сразу же скрылся в своей комнате, и Энакин не видел, чтобы он оттуда выходил.

Он выходит на балкон, блаженно вдыхая ночной прохладный воздух. Привычным движением открывает пачку, доставая сигарету, щелкает зажигалкой и затягивается, наслаждаясь тишиной и относительным спокойствием ночных улиц. Здесь темно и шума из окна почти не слышно. Наверное, не будь Энакин так взвинчен в последние недели, он бы мог по-настоящему расслабиться сейчас.

— Может, хоть сейчас у нас найдется время поговорить? — голос Оби-Вана доносится откуда-то сбоку. 

Энакин не вздрагивает только потому, что он заебался.

— Я думал, ты спишь давно, — удивительно спокойно отвечает он, поворачиваясь к Оби-Вану.

— Не спится, — тот легко пожимает плечами. — Поговорим?

Энакину неловко и как-то почти страшно, потому что к разговорам он не готов, да и вообще. Его сознание, измученное жарой и недосыпом, воспринимает обычную просьбу как призыв к серьезному разговору, а Энакин и серьезные разговоры — это вещи из разных вселенных. 

— О чем? — осторожно спрашивает он. Оби-Ван хмыкает.

— Никто не будет тебя пытать в поисках истины, — с улыбкой успокаивает тот, видимо, понимая, что именно смущает Энакина. — Просто мы давно не проводили время вместе, и я подумал, что, раз уж мы оба не спим, можно просто, как раньше, поболтать сейчас.

Внутри у Энакина все замирает, а сердце, наоборот, долбится в ребра как сумасшедшее, будто впервые обнаружило, что умеет стучать, и теперь стремится взять от этой способности все. Он кивает, потому что язык его совершенно не слушается, но вряд ли Оби-Ван отчетливо видит его в темноте. Это немного успокаивает, но не настолько, чтобы можно было расслабленно выдохнуть и позволить себе воспринимать все не так остро.

— Давай, — сдавленно соглашается он, прокашливаясь. Хорошо, что он курит, можно оправдаться тем, что дым пошел не в то горло. — Я не против, только, пока я в себя прихожу, ты первый рассказывай.

— Я тебя напугал?

— Не то чтобы напугал, — тянет Энакин, думая, что бы такого сказать, но в итоге так ничего и не придумывает, выдавая только неопределенное: — Просто... Начинай ты, в общем.

Оби-Ван смеется, но слушается. Энакин докуривает, слушая его истории с работы. Тот рассказывает о том, что совсем недавно начальство решило порадовать их и немного изменить график работы, но уже через неделю работы по новому расписанию, оказалось, что это неудобно, и пришлось срочно менять обратно. И, как назло, все их заказчики как с ума посходили, поэтому все равно они работают не по графику — а приходят раньше и уходят гораздо позже прописанных часов. За это, конечно, платят, но отдыхать тоже хотелось бы не урывками.

— Так вот почему у нас кофе так быстро кончается, — смеется Энакин, усаживаясь рядом с Оби-Ваном на соседнее кресло. У них не такой большой балкон, но они смогли уместить там два кресла и небольшой столик, на котором стояла пепельница. 

— Так ты пьешь его литрами, — спешит защититься Оби-Ван.

— Только я? — Энакин улыбается и чувствует себя почти счастливым в эту секунду. 

Он сам рассказывает о том, как сходят с ума преподаватели в университете. Как обычный зачет почему-то сдать тяжелее, чем экзамен, и как внезапно — буквально из ниоткуда! — на их группу свалился список вопросов на экзамен по дисциплине, по которой были только лекции. 

— Это несправедливо! — восклицает Энакин. — Почему мы должны страдать из-за их разногласий с учебным планом и самими собой? Она нам этот список прислала на последней неделе перед зачетами, когда помимо ее предмета у нас есть еще как минимум четыре, к которым нужно подготовиться.

— Она думает, что ее предмет важнее остальных, — предполагает Оби-Ван.

— Да конечно, — фыркает Энакин. — Они все так думают, вот только вряд ли мне так сильно понадобится углубленно знать экономику — и это после всего лишь вводного курса!

Оби-Ван смеется, и Энакин чувствует, как сжимаются ребра. Он скучал. Он так сильно, оказывается, скучал по Оби-Вану, что теперь от этого осознания становится тяжело дышать. Ему не хватало его. Не хватало его улыбки и тихих смешков, участливого хмыканья на некоторые реплики и легких прикосновений, дающих понять, что он слушает, что он рядом. 

Энакин так задумывается, что почти пропускает момент, когда Оби-Ван тянется за сигаретой.

— Дашь затянуться? Не хочу забирать все твои сигареты, — с улыбкой поясняет он. Оби-Ван со смешком кивает. 

Это, наверное, только усугубит ситуацию. Сигарета на двоих — это как косвенный поцелуй, потому что он будет касаться губами фильтра там, где секундой ранее были губы Оби-Вана, он примет сигарету из его рук, дотронувшись до его пальцев. Энакин знает, что ему не стоит решаться на такие поступки, но эти мгновения спонтанной близости — все, что у него есть. Все, что помогает ему не сойти с ума от своей внезапно разыгравшейся любви. Это то, что помогает ему дышать, потому что так есть хоть какой-то смысл... во всем.

Оби-Ван протягивает ему сигарету и предсказуемо касается его пальцев. На этот раз Энакин не вздрагивает тоже — по той же причине, что и раньше. Прикосновение, конечно, обжигает — не может не обжечь — и ему все больше кажется, что жарко ему этим летом вовсе не из-за погоды. Просто этот человек сводит его сума. Просто из-за этого человека сойти с ума — совсем не жалко. Страшно только, потому что Энакин никогда и никого так не любил, и это действительно пугает, потому что, влюбись он в кого-то другого, он бы пришел к Оби-Вану и спросил совета, а тут он просто бессилен. Не может же он подойти и сказать: «Знаешь, Оби-Ван, я тут влюбился, и мне нужен твой совет. Совсем не знаю, что делать. В кого влюбился? Ой, а я что, не сказал? В тебя». 

Даже в голове это звучит глупо. Энакин даже представить не может, как сильно ему будет стыдно, произнеси он это вслух.

Он быстро затягивается и возвращает сигарету Оби-Вану, на этот раз стараясь не касаться его пальцев. Еще полчаса таких эмоциональных скачек, и он будет ненавидеть себя еще больше, чем обычно.

— У нас в университете тоже были такие преподаватели, — говорит Оби-Ван. — Никто не знал, что именно они могут спросить на зачете, и все паниковали, потому что было действительно непонятно, как готовиться, если не знаешь, к чему.

— Говоришь так, будто волновались все, кроме тебя, — хмыкает Энакин.

Оби-Ван смеется.

— Я тоже волновался, но во время сессии мы с друзьями частенько пили так, что утром повод для беспокойства оставался только один — где достать таблетки от головной боли.

Энакин смеется, звонко и громко, как не смеялся давно. Еще будучи подростком, когда Оби-Ван приезжал к ним в гости, Энакин любил слушать, как он рассказывает что-то про свое детство и юность. Он честно уже не помнит, как Оби-Ван вообще оказался частью его семьи, но сейчас, стоя с ним на балконе и улыбаясь его шуткам, Энакин счастлив тому, что он все-таки есть в его жизни. Неважно, что любовь к нему медленно убивает Энакина изнутри. Неважно. Это приятное горение, и честно — Энакин бы не променял его ни на что другое, будь у него такая возможность.

— И вам было не стыдно?

— У нас не было выбора! — будто бы оскорблено восклицает Оби-Ван. — Либо пить, либо сходить с ума от волнения.

Энакин, смеясь, снова тянется к сигарете в руках Оби-Вана, и тот с готовностью протягивает ее ему. Они снова соприкасаются пальцами, и на этот раз ощущается все гораздо хуже. Энакин сейчас открыт, он не пытается спрятаться за маской безразличия, как обычно, и никуда не торопится, а потому он — гораздо восприимчивее. И касание это обжигает невыносимо сильно. Так, что у Энакина тянет внутри.

Твою же мать.

Он быстро, поспешно затягивается и резко встает. Сигареты хватит только на еще одну затяжку, и он докуривает ее, щелчком отправляя окурок с балкона, даже забыв про пепельницу. Оби-Ван смотрит на него укоризненным взглядом, но в данный момент он может пойти далеко и надолго.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он. Энакин закусывает губу, максимально оттягивая неприятный момент объяснений.

— Все хорошо, — сдавленно отнекивается он. Все ведь правда хорошо, это только в его голове снова что-то переклинило. Оби-Ван не виноват — хотя тут еще как посмотреть, — и ему незачем знать все подробности.

Голос Энакина звучит даже почти уверенно, но у него внутри — ад и тихий ужас. Ему жарко. Ему холодно. Его трясет от того, что он просто уже не может. Этого всего, кажется, слишком много для него одного.

Он делает шаг в сторону балконной двери, кладет пальцы на ручку в надежде выйти отсюда и закрыться у себя, но Оби-Ван ловит его за запястье.

Энакин не вздрагивает. Заебался. Но его окатывает горячей волной, от которой становится еще хуже.

— Прекрати убегать, пожалуйста, — тихо просит Оби-Ван. Его ладонь почти невесомо, но ощутимо, лежит на запястье, и Энакину хочется дернуть рукой, чтобы тот ослабил хватку и убрал руку, и вместе с тем — хочется замереть так. Врасти в этот момент, в канву времени и остаться в таком виде навсегда. С горящими от касания щеками и чужими пальцами, обернутыми вокруг запястья. 

— Я не убегаю, — тоже тихо говорит он. За окном гудят машины и кто-то громко, почти истерично смеется — и как он не слышал этого раньше? — но у них на балконе здесь тихо и... Нет, не спокойно. У Энакина гулко бухает сердце внутри, а в голове мысли носятся на почти световой скорости, не успевая сформироваться в единое целое.

— А выглядит как побег. Хочешь сказать, что до этого тоже не убегал?

Энпакин хмыкает. Ему смешно — почти как этому незнакомцу с улицы. Наверное, если разобраться и постараться не врать самому себе, то все его «некогда, потом» — это чистой воды отмазки. Просто была видимая причина, был логичный повод не усугублять положение — так ему казалось. А на самом деле — теперь он понимает — все совсем не так. Он убегал. И с радостью бы убежал сейчас, потому что он не готов говорить об этом. Теперь он в принципе не готов говорить.

— Не убегал, — упрямо твердит Энакин. Оби-Ван только едва заметно качает головой, по-прежнему не разжимая пальцы.

— И сейчас ты, видимо, резко устал и идешь спать?

Энакин ухмыляется.

— А что ты мне предлагаешь?

— Остаться. Высказаться нормально, а не пытаться отделаться простыми историями об учебе. Может быть, я тоже выскажусь.

— Ты? — Энакин хмурится, наконец поворачиваясь к Оби-Вану лицом. 

— Зависит от того, что ты хочешь сказать, — кивает тот. Энакин кривит губы в ухмылке. Снова.

— А если ничего?

Оби-Ван понимающе улыбается, и это ужасно. Энакина вдруг окатывает понимает, что Оби-Ван обо всем знает. Что он видит его насквозь, читает, как открытую книгу, и это так неожиданно сильно впивается куда-то под ребра. Режет там, колет и заставляет сердце ворочаться, чтобы избежать прикосновений. Но оно все равно достает и, видимо, вскрывает что-то, что болело раньше.

Потому что Энакин открывает рот, и слова просто срываются у него с языка, льются рекой, ластятся, как самые послушные псы, под ноги Оби-Вана, отдавая ему и душу Энакина заодно. Он не может — и, наверное, не хочет — себя останавливать. Он говорит, как Оби-Вани просил. Рассказывает о том, как достала учеба, как бесит то, что непонятно, чего ждать и к чему готовиться, как бесит, что ни о чем другом думать не получается, а думать об учебе — уже просто невыносимо, как в голове уже ничего не укладывается и как невозможно что-то учить в этой жаре. И как его достала эта чертова жара, в которой выход только один — плавиться, пока солнце не отстанет от тебя, потому что другого выбора просто нет. Солнце добирается до тебя везде. Оно убивает своими жаркими касаниями, оно сводит с ума, когда ты дома, потому что воздух горяч настолько, что им практически невозможно дышать. 

А еще дышать тяжело потому, что Энакин накручивает сам себя и страдает от этого. Оби-Ван выражает свое внимание и поддержку, едва касаясь плеча Энакина, но тот этого почти не замечает. Его несет по собственным мыслям, все они спешат обрести плоть и кровь в его словах, и Энакин не может их остановить. Да и вряд ли сможет сейчас, когда ему наконец позволили говорить, когда он сам себе разрешил не прятаться и не скрываться, а просто дышать и быть таким, какой он есть. Он и не думал, что так долго намеренно лишал себя — специально и самостоятельно, боже! — возможности просто быть услышанным и понятым.

Оби-Ван никуда его не гонит, не выражает нетерпения, не обвиняет Энакина в том, что тот не рассказал ничего раньше. Оби-Ван стоит рядом, и Энакин благодарен ему как никогда раньше.

Он чувствует, что Оби-Ван хочет его услышать — готов его услышать, и он говорит. О том, как устал постоянно думать о вещах, которые не поддаются его контролю, как по-настоящему заебался накручивать себя, потому что ситуация не идет у него из головы, он постоянно возвращается к ней мыслями, толком не может спать из-за этого, потому что оно мучает его, раз за разом одерживая над ним верх. Говорит о том, что еще ни разу в жизни он не чувствовал себя так странно. Потому что, ну объективно, все хорошо и все вроде бы даже как раньше, но что-то не так. Что-то неуловимо не так, и Энакин не может найти причину, не может догадаться, что нужно исправить, нади что обратить внимание, чтобы стало лучше. Лучше ведь не становится. Он устал, он так устал пытаться найти проблему и из раза в раз натыкаться на тупики в собственном сознании.

Энакин говорит и о своей любви тоже, но не называет вещи своими именами. Это единственное, что он пока еще может контролировать, потому что так позорно капитулировать он еще не готов. Но выговориться хочется. Услышать мнение Оби-Вана, может, даже его совет — тем более, потому что Энакин привык ему доверять. Энакин хочет ему доверять.

Но все так сложно. В его голове все так сложно, так много мыслей, что он не успевает все облачить в слова. Он говорит, а внутри, в разуме, фоном идут размышления о том, как же все до такого дошло. Он сам в этом виноват, в этом он уверен, но одно дело — признавать свою вину, и другое — пытаться как-то ее загладить. Энакин, оставаясь сегодня на балконе с Оби-Ваном думал, что это — неплохой шанс наладить то, что пошатнулось по его вине. Ту их хрупкую связь, которая давала ему силы дышать и даже — как стыдно — силы просыпаться по утрам. Потому что иногда в жизни не было больше ничего, кроме взгляда Оби-Вана и его теплой, чуть уставшей улыбки вечером за чашкой чая. Кроме тех редких моментов, когда он подпевал радио, думая, что Энакин не слышит, а тот замирал, стараясь вести себя тише, и впитывал, вплавлял в себя этот образ и этот момент, чтобы помнить его как можно дольше. 

Энакин жил — и живет — этими воспоминаниями. От них тепло и спокойно, потому что он знает, что Оби-Ван так улыбается только ему — неважно, что происходит за дверями квартиры, но здесь, внутри, в эти мгновения Оби-Ван — только его и только для него. Это, наверное, глупо, допускать такие мысли, но что Энакину остается? У него нет ничего — у него нет Оби-Вана, и это убивает куда сильнее с ума сводящей жары.

— Я сам запутался, — честно признается Энакин, грустно улыбаясь. — Сам виноват, наверное. Но теперь не знаю, как...

— Эни, хватит, — произносит Оби-Ван посреди его пламенного монолога, и Энакин тут же раздраженно вскидывается, поднимая на него взгляд. В полусумерках балкона толком и не видно ничего, но он Оби-Вана, кажется, чувствует даже на расстоянии. 

— Ты сам просил выговориться, а теперь просишь прекратить? — обиженно говорит он, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сладко все замерло внутри от этого тихого и уставшего «Эни». Оби-Ван звал его так очень редко, практически никогда. И если он решил обратиться именно к этому имени, то, значит, все куда серьезнее. Вот только что именно «все»?

Оби-Ван вздыхает.

— Нет. Я прошу только перестать врать себе. Ну или хотя бы мне.

Энакин честно не понимает, что тот имеет в виду. Он бы с радостью сказал, что просто разыгрывает недоумение, что просто не хочет, чтобы Оби-Ван видел его настоящего, но в этом нет никакого смысла. И он действительно не знает, о чем тот говорит.

— Врать о чем?

Он начинает догадываться. Оби-Ван, конечно, не дурак — Энакин никогда его таким не считал, — а потому вполне мог обо всем прознать. Но Энакин не сдается до последнего — потому что идиот и знает об этом. Потому что все еще не готов признаваться из-за боязни потерять хорошего друга в лице Оби-Вана. Потому что не хочет ему навязываться. Потому что дурак тут он, а не Оби-Ван. Непроходимый дурак. 

Оби-Ван вздыхает снова. Энакин не понимает, почему тот вообще все еще возится с ним, а не ушел с балкона пару минут назад. Почему позволяет Энакину быть таким... собой? Глупить, не понимать, притворяться, что ничего не знает. Убегать. Врать себе и Оби-Вану. 

Почему?

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — тихо говорит Оби-Ван, подходя ближе к Энакину. Теперь уже тот вздрагивает, потому что это невыносимо, а вопросы лавиной обрушиваются на его сознание. Как Оби-Вана догадался? Как давно? Почему он молчал? Почему признается именно сейчас, зная, что происходит вокруг, и видя, что происходит с Энакином? Или как раз потому и признается, что видит все, понимает и очень хочет помочь?

У него так много вопросов, на которые ответы можно узнать только у Оби-Вана, но с губ неконтролируемо срывается лишь один — совсем другой и неожиданный даже для Энакина:

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

Он ждет, что Оби-Ван скажет ему, как отреагирует. Он понимает, что это странно — он ждет, что Оби-Ван оттолкнет его, скажет, что он все не так понял, что он говорил о дружбе и не более. И это глупо, потому что Оби-Ван ведь признался первым, именно ему хватило смелости посмотреть правде в глаза и озвучить ее, но Энакин не может поверить в то, что услышал. Он так долго хотел, чтобы ему повезло, чтобы Оби-Ван полюбил его тоже, что теперь, получив желаемое, ему просто... страшно. Вдруг это окажется просто его сном? Очередной дурной фантазией, одной из тех, что терзают его по ночам? Разве может ему так повезти?

Но Оби-Ван кивает. Оби-Ван разрешает ему, подбадривая легким прикосновением к ладони. Энакин видит его улыбку в тусклом ламповом свете, идущем из комнаты, и ему кажется, что еще никогда в жизни ему так сильно не хотелось попробовать эту улыбку на вкус. 

И в момент, когда Энакин губами впервые трогает его губы, чувствуя изящный изгиб и то, как странно ощущается прикосновение жестковатой бороды к щекам, он знает, что все наладится. Учеба закончится, завалы разгребутся, жара спадет. Пиздец сдаст свои позиции.

А Оби-Ван будет рядом.

И когда тот отвечает на поцелуй, Энакин в этом точно уверен.


End file.
